The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle in China
The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle in China is a three-issue comic book ministries published by Ardden Entertainment. The series gives the characters a modernized look and design while living in a grittier environment. The story follows Rocky and Bullwinkle as they join forces with Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley Do-Right, Crusader Rabbit and Rags the Tiger to save China. Plot Once upon a time in Ancient China, since the Chinese-Japanese occupations have writing the famous book of spells called "The Li-Charming Immortal's Oracle" in the 3rd century BC, there was a beautiful sorceress named Zai-Xi Yen has brought magic to her good friends in China. Chinese American celebrities her because she was very smart like her immortal idol Mitsura Hawazaki and her human daughter, PinYin. Her others idols are Huaxing, Shanying, Dodureiyo, Nei'er, Usagi-Yoshika, Shiro-Tora, and also their Yue Nushen, Chiang'e and Yuki because they're all immortal magic users and they we're very brave to save their world. As time pass, a daughter of the Emperor of China was born and they named her Julie. On Julie's birth, Zai-Xi Yen has brought her a wonderful gift to make her feel beautiful but not everyone like the emperor or the princess, Chin-Yu Huang is always jealous so he refuse everything to let at this palace, but Zai-Xi Yen told him that her husband General Ren-Shu Fujian was killed by him but Chin-Yu told her that he hated her husband because he is very jealous of her and he tld her that he has used his slaves to attacks Ren-Shu. So Zai-Xi began to cast a spell on him and chants it in Saskrit and Chin-Yu Kuang didn't understand. After the confrontation to Chin-Yu and Zai-Xi Yen, he look at his hand that her spell/curse is very powerful than the immortals magic user, he was cursing by Zai-Xi and he is turning magicaly into a creature called lizard that looks like a dragon and he's going to make her pay. On the present day, Rocky, Bullwinkle and along with their arch rivals, Boris and Natasha are going to take a field trip to China but first they can pick up the rest of their friends, Mr. Peabody and Sherman from New York, New York, then Crusader Rabbit and Rags the Tiger from Texas and then Dudley Do-Right, Nell Fenwick and Snidely Whiplash from Canada so that's everyone so they started go on Captain Peachfuzz's boat to China. They meet Huaxing, Shanying and Friends whose from the People's Republic of China and told them that they have immortal friends and family in China, they tell the heroes about their friendship, but Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends replied them that they have friendly with Inspector Fenwick, Horse and the moon men, Gidney and Cloyd. And Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin, Dodureiyo, Nei'er, Usagi-Yoshika, Shiro-Tora, Chiang'e and Yue Nushen nodded happily and told them that they and their friends must go to China see their mentor Zai-XI Yen who has putting a curse on Chin-Yu Kuang and turns him into a dragon-like creature, But Mr. Peabody said that he and Sherman have using the WABAC machine to travel back to England in the year 1912, in the 20th century meets the English translator and and sinologist Lionel Giles about "The Sayings of Lao Tzu and Taoist Teachings", the Taoism and sinology, and they've helped him to translated in English and do studies on history the last week, now today Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends are going to see the princess of China because it's her 16th birthday. Meanwhile at the palace of China, Princess Julie was growing up as a 16-years-old concubine because it was her birthday, as Zai-Xi Yen's son Al-Ali Fujian came to see and when he met her, he was 17-years old because he is fall in love with her, but the Chinese princess told her boyfriend that Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends arrives in China to celebrates today for her 16th birthday. Later Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends have finally meet Zai-Xi Yen and she was very happy that the good gang have see her, Al-Ali and the imperial family that they have a species welcome gift for them Characters * Rocket "Rocky" J. Squirrel * Bullwinkle J. Moose * Boris Badenov * Nastasha Fatale * Mr. Peabody * Sherman * Dudley Do-Right * Snidely Whiplash * Nell Fenwick * Crusader Rabbit * Ragland T. "Rags" Tiger * Ming-Huaxing Risusabi * Bei-Shanying Musujika * Mitsura Hawazaki * PinYin * Dodureiyo Shinzo * Nei'er Fanwindo * Usagi-Yoshika * Shiro-Tora * Princess Julie of China * Emperor of China * Al-Ali Fujian, a man who falls in love with Princess Julie *Zai-Xi Yen, a sorceress who help Rocky and Bullwinkle Friends to save China * Chin-Yu Huang, a villain who team up with Boris, Natasha and Snidely Category:Movies Category:Animated films Category:Comic Book